


Friday

by Precious Avocado (icclenomi)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Avocados at Law, Battle of New York (Marvel), College era, Foggy Nelson needs a hug, Friendship, Gen, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icclenomi/pseuds/Precious%20Avocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where were Matt and Foggy during the Battle of New York? </p><p>The day starts pretty much as most Fridays do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posted to my Tumblr: preciousavocado.tumblr.com

  
**Foggy** 's day starts pretty much as most Fridays do, and Matt is already gone when he wakes up. He glares at his treacherous alarm clock for telling him to get the hell up already. He buries his face in his pillow one last time before he slumps out of bed.

He doesn't really have to rush- he isn't meeting Matt until 1:30- but he hasn't gone to Midtown for a couple of weeks and he wants his new issues, so he pulls on his jeans and gives his shirt a quick sniff test before he goes.

The subway has always annoyed Foggy. He's spent his whole life hopping on and off the thing and although its the norm, he just gets so impatient with every tiny delay. Plus he's gotten so used to walking places and taking taxis with Matt, who confessed that he's hated taking the subway ever since his accident.

Midtown is as obnoxious as always; tourists dawdling on the sidewalks and blocking the stairs. Luckily, Foggy's destination isn't far and he soon finds himself climbing the familiar narrow staircase up to Midtown Comics. He does a quick timecheck- 12:24- and he lets himself get lost in the stacks for a while.

The crash pulls everyone together- it's louder than anything he's ever heard before and it shakes the whole building. Foggy manages to stay on his feet, steadying himself on the shelf in front of him, but not everyone has been as lucky the man behind him is on the floor, buried in thick volumes of dark drawings. It takes a moment before anyone in the store makes any noise; the distant sounds of screaming outside weighs on Foggy's stomach and then there's another crash and a flash of blue from outside and panic erupts.

He helps pull someone from under a bookcase when the windows shatter, raining glass on everyone in the store. He can hear people calling out for their friends and his chest gets tighter as he pulls out his phone- no signal- and it looks like he's not the only one. He thinks abut Matt alone in the library and makes a decision.

 **Matt** hears it coming before anyone else, but barely has time to stand before there's a loud crash somewhere to his right and the smell of burning hit him and everyone is screaming. There's too much noise and he can't make sense of it- all he knows is that everyone is screaming and there's debris everywhere- and he can hear something else- electronic? God, why is it so loud?! He reaches for his cane, but it must've fallen when the building- there's another crash and Matt finds himself on the floor amongst books and ceiling and, somewhere, his cane- where is it? He frantically feels around for it, ignoring the cuts he's giving himself on the debris, and pushing through the growing pain in his head, but he isn't given time to find it because there are hands on him. _Are you okay, man?_ He tries to tell them he needs his cane but he's yanked off the floor as he feels heat coming from where he was and white hot pain in his head- there's too much noise he can't figure out what's happening- why is the library- he can hear screaming, but he doesn't register that it's him, he's screaming.

The air gets thinner and he knows he's outside, but it's even louder here- he can hear a thunder of heartbeats and breathes and there's so much dust and there's that electronic sound that comes with the heat and wind- _Hey! You can't stop, man- we gotta get off the street- I can't drag you man- snap out of it look at me, man, you gotta help me out- Oh Jesus you're-_ the ground is trembling and there's a sudden crash and suddenly he's alone.

 **Foggy** is pretty sure he's never run this fast, like, ever. He didn't even think he could run after years of giving up on sports, choosing instead to master chess and teach himself Latin- but here he was, running and dodging as fast as he could the 6 long blocks to the library Matt always ventured to, citing their being the most helpful to him- dammit, why didn't he just go straight to the library instead of dicking around at Midtown? Still, it could be worse- the could be trapped on the subway- no, he doesn't know how much worse it could be, because he doesn't know if Matt's ok- and the damage is getting worse the farther East he goes- Oh, Jesus. He speeds up when he catches sight of the library- or what's left of it because there was definitely much more library the last time he was here- if Matt was in there... He tries to stop a few people- _Have you seen a blind- Excuse me, my friend, Matt- please, he's blind- he's- Matt! Matt!_

He hopes to God that Matt is not inside that library, that he got out. Foggy runs toward the building, trying to see every face, and trying not to pay attention to the bodies on the ground, but scanning them anyway because he has to assure himself that they're not Matt. Those things are everywhere and he doesn't even know how he isn't dead yet and he finally looks up and is frozen when he sees what he can't be seeing, because there's no way that there is a hole in the sky- he isn't even the slightest bit excited to see his hero, Iron Man, in person because he still hasn't found Matt- how do you find one bland man in New York? _Matthew Murdock! Matt! Excuse me have you seen- here; this is Matt, have you seen- he's blind he won't be able to- damnit! Matt!_

He's at a loss, and about to try thinking of something else when he sees the man curled up with his hands clamped over his ears and he almost cries with relief.

 **Matt** can't do this. Not again. Everything is so loud. He tries to remember what Stick taught him, but that just prompts a wave of anxiety as he remembers Stick abandoning him, leaving him alone. Oh God, he's alone- and it's so loud. New York has never been quiet, but this is too much- all he can hear is destruction and screams and sirens and he can taste death in the air but he can't make any sense of his surroundings, and what's going on and it feels like an anvil has been dropped on his chest and his skin is being peeled from his bones- and it's so loud.

Suddenly his hand isn't over his ear anymore and its, oh God, it's even louder, and he doesn't have enough strength to pull his hand back- Oh, Lord- why is this happening? And his hand is on someone's face, and the world is muffled again, and his first instinct is that his dad has come to save him, but that can't be because his dad was murdered- and he knows he's sobbing and suddenly both of his hands are on their face and he tries to clear his mind and focus on the face- focus on the face and not on the smoke and copper in the air and the heat falling from the- he tries to make out their features and he can feel himself breathing and he knows this face- and he can hear their heartbeat and he can hear their muttered assurances ... _Foggy?_

 **Foggy** doesn't know how long he's been kneeling in front of Matt, but it's too long and they need to leave. _Foggy?_ Thank God for small mercies- he slowly uncovers Matt's ears, making sure to stay in contact; _I'm here- we're good- we're both good but we need to move ok? Matt? Buddy- I'm sorry- I'm sorry you were alone for so long- I'm sorry I took so long- but you're ok- I'm here- We're gunna get somewhere quieter and I'm gunna tell you all about it- you with me buddy?Matt? You good? Can you stand up with me? you're awesome, Man- don't even sweat it._

His best friend is wobbly- but he's alive; and he doesn't appear to be injured beyond all the scratches- oh God, he's alive and gripping Foggy's arm with the strongest grip he's ever had and Foggy hates himself for what he has to do, because God knows how much Matt needs some control right now but... _Matt, buddy, I'm really sorry, but I can't lead you right now I gotta move you ok?_ There's a tiny nod and he lets out the breath he didn't realise he was holding as he wraps his arm around Matt's shoulders, his other hand smushed between Matt's hands needing something to hold onto. They're moving through the streets with a surprising amount of speed and only a couple of stumbles- with all the destruction Foggy isn't sure what direction they're going, but eventually they run into line of cop cars and are directed into a subway station.  
The station is packed- there's people wailing and fighting and the sounds of the battle outside seep through the ceilings. With every crash come new shouts and Matt is burying himself into Foggy's shoulder- his breathing growing quick once more without the distraction of movement. Foggy asks the nearest cop if there's anywhere quieter- but they're stuck with what they have, so Foggy finds them a spot against a wall and hold's onto Matt's trembling body, pretending not to feel the dampness on his shirt. As he runs his fingers softly through Matt's hair, he finally lets himself cry.

*********

 **Matt** has a month of night terrors before he lets Foggy talk him into seeing someone. Truth be told he's ashamed of his reaction to the- what was it they were referring to it as? The 'New York Invasion.' With all the training he had... the training he had abandoned in the aftermath of Stick... He should've been better- instead of putting everything on Foggy. Foggy shouldn't have to babysit him- and with what happened, can he honestly blame Foggy for being all but glued to his side? If he was being honest, he was glad of it- that he didn't have to be alone. He should be able to deal with it- and he will. He's taken to practice like he used to. When Foggy is in class without him, Matt is building himself back up. Never again.


End file.
